<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there'll be love, love, love by nikkiRA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668166">there'll be love, love, love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA'>nikkiRA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>with the sun shining down over me and you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Future Fic, M/M, Old Married Couple, Sylvain takes his final form as Number One Dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about the crows feet around Dimitri’s eyes, and the grey peeking through his beard. There was something about spending almost thirty years getting to know one person like he knew himself. He could map out Dimitri’s body with his eyes closed, could identify him by the lines of his shoulders, would know him by the way his hands felt on Felix’s hips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>with the sun shining down over me and you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there'll be love, love, love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a prequel to my other fic "there'll be sun, sun, sun" title from five years time by noah and the whale</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun is at its highest in the sky by the time Felix enters the castle gates. The people running around don’t seem to notice him at first, which is nice, but eventually one of them recognizes that underneath the dirt and grime and sour expression is the King’s husband, and they stop what they’re doing to bow at him. It’s very irritating, but he doesn’t bother trying to tell them to stop. It’s an argument he’s been having for twenty five years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s imagining the wonderful bath that he will be able to take in just a few minutes; no doubt his arrival will have made its way around most of the castle by now, so if he’s lucky the steward will have drawn one up for him already. No real chance of Dimitri joining him, unfortunately, not with the Anniversary of Unification celebration tomorrow. Preparations for the thirtieth anniversary had been going on for weeks, and Felix had a sinking feeling that he wouldn’t even get to see Dimitri before tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing he could really do about that, but he was absolutely putting his foot down and taking a bath before he did anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches the royal stables and is bringing his horse to the water trough when Alain runs in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty,” she says, bowing deeply and coming to take his horse from him. Felix eyes her warily. She has some sort of sauce smeared at the corner of her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you eating lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I — yes, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go finish your lunch,” he says gruffly. “I can handle Cinnamon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I —”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on, Alain,” a voice says from behind them. “Lunch is the most important meal of the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix turns around and raises an eyebrow at Dimitri. “That’s breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri smiles. “Go on, Alain,” he says again, kindly, but his eyes never leave Felix’s face. “Between the two of us, we should be able to take care of Cinnamon. Enjoy your lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alain bows clumsily. “Thank you, sire,” she says, turning to leave. Dimitri stops her as she walks past him and points at the corner of his own mouth with a wink. Alain blushes bright red and wipes her mouth on her sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri waits until Alain is gone before he crosses the stable and pulls Felix to him in a hug so tight it could almost be called violent. The breath goes out of Felix’s lungs and his feet actually leave the floor as Dimitri sweeps him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking —” he laughs as he wraps his arms around Dimitri’s neck. “Put me down, you animal, I need to tend to my horse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Dimitri says instead, nosing at Felix’s hair. “You smell good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a damn lie and you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix snorts. “I haven’t bathed in days. Are you saying I normally smell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop being contrary. I’m just saying I missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix smiles, hiding his face in Dimitri’s shoulder so no one can see it. He gives himself a few moments of this before he pulls away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go,” he says, trying to sound annoyed. “I have to see to Cinnamon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri does not listen; Dimitri kisses him instead. Felix pushes up onto his toes, arms slipping beneath Dimitri’s big cloak as he kisses back. Dimitri is warm, and big, and holds Felix as tight as possible to him as his hand comes up to bury in Felix’s tangled hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you two have something more important to be doing? Like running the nation, maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix pulls away from Dimitri to glare at the doorway. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain grins at him. “Heard my best friend was back, figured I’d come say hello. Didn’t know I’d be faced with such public indecency.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri, irritatingly enough, has pulled away completely and is now standing separately from him, as if the person who had found them was actually important instead of an idiot who they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>caught, on multiple occasions, with his dick out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lecturing me on public indecency?” Felix says in disbelief, crossing his arms. “You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I haven’t been indecent in public for over twenty years. Give me a break.” Sylvain comes over and slings an arm around him, pulling him in for a hug. “Do I get a kiss too?” He asks with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make me punch you,” Felix mutters. “And start keeping better watch of your children. I swear I saw six of your spawn running around and getting in the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only have four children, Felix.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You might want to do a head count.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain laughs loudly in his ear; Felix talks a big game, but he’s their godfather and spoils them rotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri comes over and not so subtly pulls Felix back to his side, pressing his lips to Felix’s temple. “Go inside and take a bath, since you smell so bad,” he says softly into Felix’s ear. “Sylvain and I can take care of Cinnamon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sorry Your Majesty, I have six children to track down. Don’t know where I’m going to get the other two, but I’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe that was an order from your King, Sylvain,” Felix says. Sylvain gives him a rude hand gesture, and Dimitri kisses him once more before pushing him out of the stables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix doesn’t fight much; he really does need a bath. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>He stays in the bath much longer than he normally would, letting the hot water soothe his muscles. There will be a meeting that day to go over exactly what needed to happen tomorrow, making sure schedules lined up, checking and double checking to ensure everything went smoothly. Felix wasn’t sure when they were meeting, but he should probably sit in on it. After thirty years he could do it with his eyes closed, but there were certain responsibilities that he was never quite able to get out of; meetings about important ceremonies was one of those. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops by Dimitri’s office, first, to see if he is in there; the woman standing guard bows at him and stands aside to let him in, and he enters to see Dimitri bowed over his desk reading. He looks up when the door closes behind Felix, and a smile spreads across his face when he sees him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Felix,” he says warmly. “Are you feeling better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More or less,” he says, coming around to sit on Dimitri’s desk. “I’m guessing there is some dull meeting I’ll have to sit in on today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri laughs, a hand sliding up Felix’s thigh. “I am afraid so. I should have gone ten minutes ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand is getting higher. Felix raises an eyebrow. “We should get going, then,” he says flatly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri’s smile only grows. “We should,” he says, standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His kiss is almost violent in its eagerness; it is hungry and controlling, and Dimitri’s hands place Felix exactly where and how he wants him, sliding him forward, hands sliding quickly to the hem of Felix’s pants and yanking them down harshly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you rip these I will kill you,” he mutters against Dimitri’s lips, as Dimitri rucks his shirt up, hands roaming over Felix’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Dimitri says. Felix kisses him, biting down on his lip as Dimitri rummages about in the desk drawer for the oil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have time for you to be romantic,” Felix says peevishly. Dimitri laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he says breathlessly. Felix can’t stop a smile from curving at his lips as Dimitri slicks his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They have been married for twenty-five years, and the fire has not dulled. Felix wants him so badly his head spins with it. Dimitri’s hands roam over his body with no hesitation; he knows Felix’s body so well, now, after all these years, knows the places he likes, the places that make him keen, the places he’s ticklish (even if he’d die before admitting it). On Felix’s fortieth birthday he had given up on his pride and asked Sylvain if he thought sex got worse as you got older. After Sylvain stopped laughing, he said he was pretty sure it only got better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was right. Felix gives credit where credit is due, even if it’s Sylvain. There was something about the crows feet around Dimitri’s eyes, and the grey peeking through his beard. There was something about spending almost thirty years getting to know one person like he knew himself. He could map out Dimitri’s body with his eyes closed, could identify him by the lines of his shoulders, would know him by the way his hands felt on Felix’s hips. Sometimes he thinks about the way he was when he was younger, the pain and the anger and the resentment, the biting words. What would eighteen year old Felix have thought, if he could see them now? Would he have held onto that anger, or would he have been honest with himself, admitted that this, this future, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dimitri,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was everything he’d never let himself want?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry up,” Felix says. Dimitri chuckles, pulling him forward so his ass is hanging off the desk. Dimitri pushes a finger inside of him and leans forward to kiss him, and Felix mutters a very quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you </span>
  </em>
  <span>against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Dimitri says again. Felix lets his head drop back and Dimitri leans in to kiss and bite at his neck. “I thought about you all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save it for later,” Felix says, angling his hips. “Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on, </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurry up, we have to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri just laughs again, delighted, but he at least listens to Felix’s pleas and pushes another thick finger into him. It’s almost a shade too much, after so long apart, but Felix doesn’t care. There will be time to go slow later; now they’re on a deadline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix is getting increasingly desperate with each pump of Dimitri’s fingers, and he’s almost certain he’s going to have a hickey from the spot Dimitri’s been sucking at on his neck. Fifteen, twenty years ago he would have been mortified about sporting a love bite at an official royal meeting, but he’s long past the point of caring. It’s nothing the advisors hadn’t seen before. Before retirement, Gilbert had often quipped that he’d seen more of Felix than he had his wife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix had never found that very funny, but Dimitri did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is just about to tell Dimitri that it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s fine, just fuck him already, when the door to Dimitri’s office swings open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, the — oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri’s head pops up; Felix opens his eyes and cranes his neck back a little more to make out Dedue, standing by the (now thankfully closed) door, looking what Felix can really only call </span>
  <em>
    <span>amused.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dedue!” Dimitri says, voice strangled. Felix lets out a loud noise of frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard of knocking?” He asks sharply. The tips of Dimitri’s ears are delightfully red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, my fault, actually, I told my guard Dedue was always to be allowed into my office, no matter who I was in here with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well maybe it’s time you modified that rule,” Felix hisses. Dimitri laughs nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you’re right, I… er, you’re here to remind me of the meeting, I assume?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Dedue can answer, Felix interjects again. “If you’re going to have this conversation do you think you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull your fingers out of my ass?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue coughs politely as Dimitri yanks his fingers out none too gently. Felix must make some kind of affronted noise, because Dimitri looks back at him apologetically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will give you both some time,” Dedue says diplomatically. “I will be outside when you are ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri’s face is bright red. Felix just rolls his eyes as he hops off the desk and pulls his pants up, as dignified as he can possibly be, and kisses his husband on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before,” he says, which is true. Dedue lived with Ashe above their restaurant now, but he was still often seen around the castle, and over the decades he had seen his fair share of Felix and Dimitri acting inappropriately in places they shouldn’t have been. Dimitri makes a face as if this isn’t very helpful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they leave the office, Dedue raises an eyebrow at Felix, his mouth curving the slightest bit upwards. Felix — who is over fifty years old, and the Shield of Faerghus, and King Consort, and one of the most feared swordsmen on the continent — sticks his tongue out at him and flips him off. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The meeting is long and dull, just as Felix had expected. Sylvain’s eyes flit to the mark on his neck, and he gives Felix a lewd grin. Felix has to remind himself — not for the first time — that stabbing Margrave Gautier in the middle of an official meeting would be very bad. He puts a hand on his sword anyway, a warning Sylvain completely ignores by slinging an arm around him and dragging him in for a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never change, Your Majesty,” he teases. Felix elbows him, and then Sylvain twists his arm around his back, and then Felix kicks at him, and then a high pitched, weasley voice shrieks out, “Your Majesty!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix looks up from where he was trying to shove his finger in Sylvain’s ear to see Lord Oliver, one of Dimitri’s oldest and most high-strung advisors. Lord Oliver was approximately seven thousand years old, if Felix had to guess, and had served King Lambert before Dimitri, and quite possibly King Lambert’s father, and probably, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if Felix had to guess</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fucking Loog himself. Felix could perfectly imagine Lord Oliver tottering around after Loog, chastising him for trying to give his best friend a wet-willy. Lord Oliver was giving him the look he’d been giving Felix for roughly thirty years: it was a look filled with exhaustion and distrust. Dimitri had been trying to convince him to retire for years, but Lord Oliver was fanatically loyal to the crown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been the major opposer of Dimitri shucking tradition to the wind and marrying the man he loved. Felix (and Sylvain, and Dimitri, although he’d never admit it) had hated him since. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something the matter, Lord Oliver?” Sylvain says smoothly. He still has Felix in a headlock. Lord Oliver looks like he’s about to literally blow up, and Felix, for what it’s worth, would love to see that, but Dedue turns around and gives both of them such a disappointed look that he and Sylvain separate immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Dedue,” Sylvain says, nudging Dedue and waggling his eyebrows. “You know how Felix can get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dedue just gives them the same steady eyed stare. Sylvain and him both slink away, more thoroughly abashed by Dedue’s disapproval than anything Lord Oliver could have said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix takes his seat next to Dimitri and promptly tunes out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About halfway through the meeting, during which — and he really couldn’t stress this enough — they went over the exact same schedule they had had for thirty </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>years, Felix gets an idea in his head that is, realistically speaking, a bad idea. Felix is fifty three years old and he fought in a war and he married a king and he had been, by most definitions, a complete fucking tool as a teenager. Felix is an expert by now at identifying bad ideas. So he has the idea, and he acknowledges it as a bad one, and then he does it anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes his chair closer towards the table, and then he runs a hand up Dimitri’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri cuts off from whatever he was saying and his eyes flick over to Felix, who does not turn to look at him. He keeps his stare perfectly blank and moves his hand further up Dimitri’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri clears his throat and turns back to face the rest of the room, picking up where he had trailed off and, most importantly, he does not push Felix’s hand off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix bites the inside of his cheek and digs his nails into the inside of Dimitri’s thigh. Dimitri shifts slightly, spreading his legs, and Felix moves his hand further down towards the back of Dimitri’s thigh, where Felix knows he’s ticklish. It’s an awkward angle, hard on his wrist, but he can hear Dimitri’s breath hitch, and that’s enough to put up with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps this up through the whole meeting, palming Dimitri’s cock through his pants. Dimitri is irritatingly composed through it all; it’s not that Felix expects an over the pants handjob to completely undo him, but it had been a month since they’d been together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some </span>
  </em>
  <span>reaction would be nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets it when the meeting ends. A few members of the council stay behind to talk about scheduling or jerk each other off, who fucking knows, but Dimitri grabs him by the wrist and says in his ear, voice low and commanding, “Come with me </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix does. Dimitri leads him down stairs and corridors before shoving him into some alcove hidden behind a tapestry depicting one of the scenes of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Dimitri pushes him up against the wall and kisses him hard. Felix pushes back, biting Dimitri’s lip and switching them around so he’s bracing Dimitri against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you find out about this place?” He asks, pulling at the strings of Dimitri’s pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know,” Dimitri says, smacking Felix’s hands away and doing it himself. “I take all my lovers here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix laughs breathlessly and then pulls Dimitri’s pants down, dropping to his knees along with them. Dimitri breathes out through his nose and grabs a handful of Felix’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix does not waste any time. Dimitri is half hard by the time Felix gets his mouth on him, and he can feel the way Dimitri gets harder as Felix takes him deeper down his throat. Dimitri’s hand tightens in his hair, and his hips thrust forward minutely, shallow thrusts that Felix relaxes his throat to take. Everything about Dimitri is familiar to him. The weight on his tongue, the taste, the musky smell of Dimitri after so long away from home is almost intoxicating, and Felix closes his eyes and lets Dimitri fuck into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri’s breathing is starting to get harsher when Felix hears, from the other side of the tapestry, “Would have expected you to be louder in bed, Your Majesty. Or is Felix just not very good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri freezes. Felix pulls off of his cock, takes a deep breath, counts to five, and then says, “Why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone is looking for you,” Sylvain says. Felix can’t see him, but he can perfectly picture the smug fucking look on his face. “Figured it would be less embarrassing to be found by a friend, and Dedue told me about the office incident. Told him I’d take one for the team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking much —”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri pulls his pants up and pulls Felix to his feet, touching him on the cheek briefly before ducking back outside. Felix follows him, giving Sylvain his sharpest glare and watching as it bounces harmlessly off of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, my apologies, Sylvain,” Dimitri says. He is a deep shade of red. Felix doesn’t know if it’s because of the blowjob, or because they were caught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you find us,” Felix asks bitterly. Sylvain winks at him, and Dimitri wraps an arm around Felix’s waist, pulling him tight into his side, likely anticipating that Felix will punch Sylvain if he is left to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, who do you think I am?” Sylvain asks. “This is the third best place to get a fuck in at the castle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix rolls his eyes. “How many women have you brought back here?” He asks in annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Recently? None,” Sylvain says with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said people were looking for us?” Dimitri asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, something about… something, I don’t remember,” Sylvain says. Felix narrows his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is amazing that we’ve managed to keep peace with Sreng for so many years, if this is how you run things,” Felix says dryly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, I think Lord Oliver just wanted to double check something with Dimitri.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri sighs. “It never ends,” he says. “I won’t make you suffer through this with me,” he says to Felix, bringing his hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to Felix’s knuckles. “Thank you, Sylvain. I would appreciate your uh. Discretion.” He coughs politely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain has a grin like a shark. “I’m definitely telling Ingrid and Dedue, and I might write Mercie, too, but I won’t go around spreading rumours to your subjects, Your Majesty, don’t worry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri has a look on his face that says that is not nearly as comforting as Sylvain might think. Felix just snorts and pushes him forward, and then, as Dimitri is walking morosely back, he turns to Sylvain and says, “Let’s spar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain laughs and throws his arm over Felix’s shoulders. “Never change, Felix,” he says fondly, and together they set off to the training grounds. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>He heads to bed early. He hasn’t seen Dimitri since he’d been called away by Lord Oliver again, but Felix hopes he’ll come to bed soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a long day of interruptions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But to Felix’s complete surprise, when he enters their shared bedchambers, Dimitri is there already. He smiles warmly when Felix comes in and stands up from where he had been reading by the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering when you’d get here. I was afraid the bath would go cold.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? And what bath?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ran you another bath,” Dimitri says, stepping towards Felix and starting to undress him. “I know you had one earlier, but I thought you might like another. One you can fully relax in, instead of running off to do something else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix sighs and pushes Dimitri’s hands away from his pants, leaning in and burying his face in Dimitri’s chest. “I love you,” he says tiredly. Dimitri chuckles and kisses the top of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come,” he says, and after Felix steps out of his pants he heads to the tub and then sinks into it happily. Dimitri sits behind him, perched on the edge of the tub, and unties the ribbon from his hair, letting it loose around Felix’s shoulders so the ends dip into the water. Dimitri pushes his thumbs on the base of Felix’s skull, massaging him there, and it feels so good Felix thinks he might die from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri moves his hands down Felix’s back, massaging at the muscles there. He is incredibly tense after a month long journey, and Dimitri moves from his neck down, releasing his muscles. Felix lets his head drop back onto Dimitri’s thigh and opens his eyes to see Dimitri smiling softly down at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get me out of this tub,” he says. Dimitri does as he is told, but he does not bend Felix over the tub the way he would have twenty years ago. Instead he dries him off before he literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweeps </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felix up into his arms and carries him to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is utterly ridiculous,” Felix says, as Dimitri throws him onto the bed. “I could have walked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t need to,” Dimitri says, because he is, as Felix had said, utterly ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry up and take your clothes off,” Felix says impatiently, grabbing Dimitri’s shirt and trying to tug him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I want to take my time with you,” Dimitri says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plenty of time for that later,” Felix says, voice bordering on outright anger. “Dimitri —”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, all right,” Dimitri says, pulling his shirt off over his head and climbing on top of Felix. “This means you missed me, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I missed you,” Felix says. It goes without saying, but Felix had spent so many years not saying it. Not telling Dimitri how he really felt, what he really meant to Felix. He’d sworn he’d never do that again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Felix’s insistence on speed, Dimitri kisses him slowly. Felix concedes and lets him have it, opening his mouth and winding his fingers through Dimitri’s hair, letting Dimitri’s hands move over his body as he kisses him. Dimitri’s pants are still on, which is currently the biggest tragedy of Felix’s life; as Dimitri gropes around the side of the bed for the vial of oil, Felix works on untying the strings of them. They don’t separate until Dimitri pulls back to unstopper the oil, and Felix works his pants down over his hips as Dimitri coats his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri pushes two fingers inside of Felix with little preamble. After thirty years together, and twenty-five years of marriage, he knows Felix’s body, knows what he likes, what he needs, what he can take. Felix breathes out a sigh as Dimitri fingers him, bringing their lips back together, but with each pump of Dimitri’s fingers their kiss grows more heated, and Felix can feel Dimitri hard against his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to introduce a new law,” Dimitri says, breaking the kiss and pushing his forehead against Felix’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The King’s husband is not allowed to be further than a day’s ride from him at any time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix laughs, which turns into a bitten off moan when Dimitri pushes a third finger in. “It will be hard to run the country that way,” he says breathlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we can adapt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, Faerghus has a long history of </span>
  <em>
    <span>adapting,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felix says sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri pulls his fingers out and then slicks up his cock. He pushes inside of Felix slowly; Felix can feel every inch, and he closes his eyes and drops his head back. Dimitri takes this opportunity to attach his lips once more to Felix’s throat, biting down on the spot he had been sucking on earlier. Felix cries out, and Dimitri smooths over it with his tongue, hips going at what can only be described as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>leisurely pace.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri, come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felix says. “Fuck me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go,” Dimitri says, and there is a rough edge to his voice. “I was wondering when you were going to start begging.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dimitri.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri bites down on the lobe of his ear. “You know I like hearing you talk,” he says. Felix digs his heel into the small of Dimitri’s back, and Dimitri sits back, pushing Felix’s knees to his chest before he starts to fuck him properly. His grip on the back of Felix’s thighs will surely leave bruises, and Felix shifts his hips, wanting more, needing more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you miss me?” Dimitri asks, voice low. He pulls his cock almost all the way out before slamming into Felix again, and Felix bites down on his lip before the whole castle hears how hard he’s being fucked. “Did you think about me? Did you touch yourself and wish I was there to fuck you the way you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought you said you liked when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> talked?” Felix says. Dimitri growls and then, clearly of the belief that if Felix could make quips he wasn’t being fucked hard enough, he pulls out completely and then flips Felix over onto his front, lifting his hips up and then pushing inside of him again. Felix shoves his face into the pillow to let it stifle his noises, but Dimitri grabs a handful of his hair and drags his head up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to hear you,” is all he says. He lets go of Felix’s hair and grips his hips again, and Felix keeps his head up, lets Dimitri hear every gasp and moan and sigh that’s pulled out of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a reason being the guard stationed outside the King’s bedroom was such a high paying job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix feels like a spring coiled tight, but then Dimitri reaches and fists Felix’s aching cock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he gasps out, as Dimitri jerks him off. “Fuck, Dima — fuck, fuck —”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long before he comes, spilling over Dimitri’s hand and onto the bed sheets. He lets his head drop into the pillow once more as Dimitri’s rhythm starts to speed up, and then falter, and then speed up, and then falter, before he thrusts once more into Felix and then stops, letting out a long breath as he comes. Felix doesn’t move as Dimitri stands up, and a few moments later he feels the bed dip as Dimitri returns with a cloth to clean up. He rolls onto his back and drapes his arm over his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am too old to bend like that,” he says tiredly. Dimitri chuckles softly as he lays down next to Felix, pulling him in close. Felix rests his head on Dimitri’s shoulder and closes his eyes. “You’re sleeping in the wet spot,” he says around a yawn. Dimitri laughs again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fair,” he says, fingers smoothing down Felix’s hair. He presses a kiss to Felix’s hairline. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Felix hums, as Dimitri drags the blankets over him. He nestles deeper into the soft warmth of his bed, but Dimitri doesn’t blow the candles out, and Felix eventually opens his eyes to see Dimitri staring at him with a soft expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix sighs. “Go ahead,” he says wearily. “I did tell you that you could be romantic later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri’s laugh is warm; Felix can still remember the horrible maniacal way Dimitri had laughed in the holy tomb, or the cold and humourless way he’d laughed when they had found him again five years later. To this day he cherishes every genuine laugh that comes from Dimitri’s chest. Each one is a gift he will not take for granted ever again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to be romantic,” Dimitri says. “I was just thinking about how it’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>thirty </span>
  </em>
  <span>years. Do you ever look back? And think about where we came from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I try not to,” Felix says dryly. Dimitri trails his fingers up Felix’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would live through every word and name and fight again, if it brought us here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix clicks his tongue in annoyance. “You shouldn’t have had to live through them the first time. This is why I don’t dwell on the past.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I regret a lot of things," Dimitri says, soft and sincere. "But I don't regret a single thing that led me to you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix sighs and kisses Dimitri gently. "Youth is wasted on the young," is all he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one last soft chuckle Dimitri finally blows out the candle. In the darkness Felix reaches out, and Dimitri settles down beside him. He doesn’t draw Felix to him, just lets Felix curl up beside him with an arm slung across Dimitri’s chest. It’s the way they’ve been sleeping for almost thirty years, and Felix drifts off almost immediately, safe and warm and above all, deeply </span>
  <em>
    <span>content. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sylvain's wife is whoever you want her to be i left it open but i'm a slut for PTA dad sylvain </p>
<p>twitter @felixfraldaddy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>